


A hot mess

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Jongdae shows his new outfit to Minseok, which leads the couple into something dirty.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A hot mess

Minseok was laying on the bed, just daydreaming about all kinds of things: upcoming trips, family gatherings, squad hang outs. All that with Jongdae, who has been his everything for 2 years. Never had Minseok thought that he could find a soulmate from the same band he was in. But to be honest it was not a surprise since almost all his members were dating their members as well. Jongdae suddenly entered their bedroom. He was wearing Minseok’s old red hoodie and new, very short red shorts.

“Minseok!” Jongdae whined, trying to get his attention. 

Minseok sit down and saw his cute, but at the same time sexy boyfriend. Those shorts made Jongdae’s thick thighs look absolutely gorgeous and he loved when he was wearing Minseok’s clothes. The hoodie fit him so well, it was a bit short, but it made Jongdae’s slim waist visible.

“My my, who is this cutie?” Minseok asked and leaned towards Jongdae who also walked closer to Minseok.

“I wanted to show you my new shorts. You like them?” Jongdae asked with a smirk and rolled his pelvis. That made Minseok suddenly curious.

“Mmm I see. Can you turn around?” Minseok proposed with a smile.

Jongdae did what he was asked to. Minseok finally saw something gorgeous: the shorts Jongdae was wearing made his butt cheeks extremely visible. It was very likely the purpose of those, but Minseok didn’t mind a bit. That ass was a gift to him, it was so thick.

“Dammit Jongdae, you know how much I love your ass and getting shorts like this…aren’t you a big tease…” Minseok said, leaning even more closer to Jongdae’s back.

“You know I love to pleasure you dear.” Jongdae said but whined suddenly when he felt Minseok’s hands on his ass. 

“Mm…I didn’t even ask you to touch it but you’re already getting to work.” Jongdae smirked.

“How an ass like this won’t make me do it?” Minseok said and started to massage Jongdae’s ass, making Jongdae moan in pleasure.

While massaging Jongdae’s ass, Minseok also gave kisses on his boyfriend’s back, also couple of hickeys there and there. Probably they won’t be seen, but he still wanted to mark his lover, only his lover. When Minseok’s hands started to get closer to Jongdae’s butt cheeks, he noticed something was a bit off. Then he realized what it was: Jongdae had nothing else on than those shorts. That was so hot.

“You’re not wearing any boxers? You are such a tease Jongdae!” Minseok said and slapped Jongdae’s ass.

“Ah…I wanted to surprise you. You can get to the real work faster this way, can’t you?” Jongdae said while turned his head at Minseok, smirked in a most sensual way.

“You damn clever creature…wait till you get something you love.” Minseok said, stood up and started to kiss Jongade on his lips and anywhere he could. 

They kissed for a while, and at the same time Minseok was teasing Jongade’s upper body: Pinching his cute nipples and giving hickeys on his neck. Now it could be seen that he was Minseok’s only. Then he placed Jongdae on the bed, laying down on his stomach and he lowered his shorts all the way down his legs so that he could get good access to his ass. Minseok got into the work right away and started to eat Jongdae out, not leaving his dick without the touch of his hands.

“Aah…fuck you’re so good…” Jongdae moaned, he loved this position, he couldn’t see Minseok but he knew by his actions that he was near him, giving him what he deserved.

“Mmm your ass is great as well. So thick and tasty.” Minseok said while moving his hand on Jongdae’s ass, massaging it again. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“Fuck…I’m going to cum if you keep going. I want to cum while you do it as well!” Jongdae whined.

“Okay pretty boy, soon there.” Minseok answered, taking off his jeans and boxers. 

When he was taking some lube, he saw Jongdae had put his shorts back on and was sitting on the bed instead of laying down. He was a bit surprised by sudden action but didn’t get to ask anything since Jongdae was about to speak.

“Fuck me in these please…no need to take anything off since you can move these shorts easily. Also, your hoodie feels so nice on me.” Jongdae proposed and smirked. This man was always surprising Minseok in a most special way.

“That is such a great idea. You are once again clever my love.” Minseok said and took a hold on Jongade’s legs, sliding soon inside his boyfriend. They didn’t prep so it was hurtful at first, but pleasure was there very soon. Jongdae was moaning so much, thank god their bedroom walls were soundproof.

“Ahh…fuck Jongdae!” Minseok whined, he was getting closer to his orgasm. He started to kiss Jongdae to give him extra pleasure he deserved.

“Minseok…you’re so good!” Jongdae moaned and continued: “Aah…I’m cumming already!” Jongade whined!

“Me too, let’s cum together!” Minseok said, feeling his orgasm close than ever.

“Jongdae! Cumming!” Minseok moaned and came inside his boyfriend.

“Aah Minseok!” Jongdae said and came also.

Minseok was so exhausted he fell on Jongdae, but he didn’t’ mind at all. They rested for a while there, just looking at each other in the most loving way and giving peeks. Then Minseok stood up and got tissues to clean the mess they made.

“That was so good. But sorry for making such a mess in your shorts.” Minseok apologized while he cleaned Jongdae’s ass and shorts. Jongdae on the other hand was just smiling.

“It’s okay, I love when you make mess here and a mess out of me.” Jongdae said and gave a kiss on Minseok’s cheek, smiling widely.

“Well you are a hot mess, my hot mess.” Minseok said and they both started to giggle, while giving more an more peeks and kisses.


End file.
